Soul's Nightmare: Your Too Late?
by Yugi Soto
Summary: Soul and Maka have returned from their mission in France but something is wrong with Maka and Wes is here too! I'm sorry if this summary sucks but the story is way better. I'll try to get better at this. *u*
1. Questions: Wes is a Miester?

**So hey guys! I almost, kinda redid the entire first chapter, sorry about that.*****nervous laugh***

**But I hope you enjoy this version insted! ^.^**

**Make sure to write your reveiws. Tell me how much you liked it or just other little errors you saw. I'm still new to this so your reviews would be really helpful. The second chapter is already up and i'm working on the third chapter so be ready for it.**

**Oh and for those who read the first version, tell me which one you prefer more.**

**Alright see ya! *waves***

Maka Alburn and Soul "Eater" Evens were on their way back to the DMWA. Usully the two are talking about what they did and just other random converstaion; like what they were gonna eat for dinner, a new book Maka read, where Maka hides her books so that she can just dish out a Maka Chop at any given moment, and so on and so forth. Today though, they had barely said a single word to each other since their return to Death City.

Kid had sent the two to stop a gang of kishin egg souls from killing off every human in France. Turns out the gang were just a bunch of puppets being controlled by a very artistic witch. She had gone mad and used other withes in her work so she was exiled.

Soul's thoughts: _Maka's been really quiet lately. She won't even look at me. I even purposely said something that would tick her off and lifted her skirt but she didn't lift a finger for the usual Maka Chop._

Soul closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head letting out a small sigh. He was so busy thinking anout what ws wrong with his partner, that he didn't notice that Maka was no longer beside him.

Maka's thoughts: _Well I'll have to tell Soul eventually. If he tells Soul that would make this situation a lot harder to deal with._

_Maybe this is for the best anyway. We're almost never together with Soul's missions and then on top of that Kid always wants Soul to practice controlling the black blood with Crona._

_Hmph. Alright Maka pull yourself to together. You're going to tell Soul right now. It's been long enough!_

Finally with her little gathered her courage, Maka called out to Soul.

"Soul I…I need to…to tell you something". Maka mentally slaps herself for her voice sounding weak. She clears her throat and tries again.

"Soul I need to talk to you" Soul turns around at the sound of her voice. She can clearly see the worry for her in his red eyes. She goes weak again and tears she didn't know she had begun making a lump in her throat. She started to shake slightly as tears started welling in her eyes. Quickly she put her head down hoping that her partner didn't see.

Soul however did see and his concern grew stronger.

"Maka? What's wrong? You've been acting weird since we got back and not even then now that I think about it" Soul asks. He does his best to hide his worry but doesn't do a very good job at it.

"Soul I…I…I..." Maka started. There is a moment of silence as Maka tries to gather herself.

Taking a deep breath Maka looks up and finally blurts out her news.

"Soul we can't be partners anymore." Though her words are rushed, they are very clear.

Soul's thoughts: _Wh-what did she just say. No I must 'ave miss heard her. I had to have miss heard her! This must be some stupid joke Black*Star put her up to since I beat him basketball last week._

"Maka what did you just say?" Soul asks trying to shake off what he heard as if he didn't.

Maka lowers her head and answers. "I said I can't be your partner anymore. From now on I'm not your miester".

A pained look sets in Soul's eyes at the seriousness of her words. He then starts laughing, a more nervous chuckle than a laugh though.

"You're kidding me, right? This is just some stupid joke Patty or Black*Star put you up to? 'cause if it is, it's not funny." He is answered only by Maka's silence. Soul stops laughing and straightens up, becoming serious.

"But why? Maka what the hell is going on?!" Maka winces at Soul's yelled voice. Seeing her, Soul calms himself so he doesn't yell again. More calmly Soul asks, "Maka what do mean you're not my meister? Why are you saying this?" His voice sounded as if he would begin crying himself.

* * *

"Aww little brother don't sound so upset". Soul turns to the familiar voice behind him. His older brother, Wes Evens, appears behind him.

He has on a soft, light blue plaid collared shirt and simply khaki pants that reach to his all white shoes with black bottoms.

"Wes? What are you doing here?" Had Soul not already be as confused and upset by Maka's words as he was, he would've sounded like a complete air headed jerk to anyone else.

"You mean little Maky-chan here didn't tell you?" Wes asked slightly perplexed as he walked to Maka's side.

"Tell me what?" Soul asked venom creeping into his voice as he followed Wes's every movement.

Wes pretenended not to hear and took Maka's chin his hand, turning her to him; lifting her face to his. He then loosely wrapped his other arm around Maka's waist and leaned down kissing Maka on her lips. His tongue explore her mouth for a moment causing Maka to let out a little groan. Standing up again, he released Maka but still kept his arm around her waist.

Wes gazed at Soul with a lazy triumphant smile spreading across his face. "Maky-chan is my new partner."


	2. Soul's Pain: Maka's Reason?

**Okay so this chapter is completly different than the original but not to worry I'm pretty sure your gonna love to this version so much more. **

**As long as you promise not to kill me, I'll promise not to do anymore major changes like this; ok?**

**Enjoy, follow and, review! (0u0)**

Soul stood stunned by the words that he had heard and what he saw just happen.

"You stupid son of bitch!" Soul yelled ignoring the way Maka recoiled fearfully. "You don't even go to DWMA and there's no way in hell you're a meister!

Wes stared Soul with amusement; as if looking at a chihuahua that was trying to act tough.

"Otouto-chan", Wes said mockingly sweet, "You should lower your voice; your scaring poor Maky-chan. She looks as though she going cry and we don't want that, now do we". Wes couldn't help but to laugh after his last comment. Though Maka did look scared at the pure rage in Soul's voice, it wasn't because she feared him, but because she knew the black blood within Soul could easily take over him the more upset he got.

Wes knew this as well but continued his mocking rants towards Soul laughing throughout the entire time as Soul became more and more angry.

Wes's thoughts: _He ha ha...this quit amusing. I wonder how far I'__ll have to go before I can see this black blood in action. Maybe more teasing, hmm...wait I know the __perfect thing._

Wes cleared his throat cutting Soul off before he could hurl another insult at him. "So, Soul while you're yelling at me, did you ever stop to ask your **ex**-meister why you're not partners anymore?"

Maka, who had snuggled against Wes's side with her head down, looked up sharply at Wes then slowly turned to Soul. What she saw in his eyes made her want to wish she still hated all men so she wouldn't feel so much like a traitor.

Soul looked at Wes surprised. He slowly closed his mouth as he did some of the fire left his eyes.

Soul's thoughts: _As much as I hate to admit it, that bastard has a point. It'd be nice to know to why the hell he's **really **here and why Maka hasn't said a single word. I really hope this asshole is really just a strong killer and Maka is trying find his weakness or something. _Even as Soul thought it he knew that wasn't the case.

"So are you going to stand there like idiot or are you going to ask" Wes asked impatiently. "Fine I will but don't rush me. It an't cool to rush a guy." was Soul's answer as he tried to get as calm as even remotely possible at this point. "Uh-huh sure, because you've obviously been the coolest guy in the world for the last five minutes" Wes said back rolling his eyes. More quietly he added, "Now I see why father always called Shark Boy". Soul opened his mouth to say something back but Wes cut him off by his waving hand.

Wes then took his arm off Maka's waist and placed a hand on her back. with a little shove pushed her to Soul.

Maka's thoughts: _Oh god, why now. Can't we have just gone to Kid and have him explain all this. I told Wes to go straight there and we'd meet up later. But noo, Wes just needed to make Soul upset. And on top of that...be a complete asshole about it! Ugh! I'm so going to kill him later._

Maka breathed in deeply and let out a big slow, sigh. She looked Soul right in the eye and insistently wished she hadn't. All she could see was hurt, pain, fury and, blood lust. She could even see her own fear in his red eyes.

"Maka please tell me...what is Wes talking about and why is he here" Soul pleaded like a small child.

With another deep breath Maka explained everything.

* * *

After Maka defeated the Kishin Asura she looked around. Soul, Black*Star, Tusbaki, Kid, Liz and, Patty were all lying in the ground, still as the dead. She immediately used soul perception, fear gripping her heart. Lucky she could still see that their souls were still in their bodies meaning that they hadn't all died but they still needed help.

Maka barely took a step before falling to the ground. Her legs were badly scratched and there was a big gash right above her left knee that was bleeding heavily. Ripping a strip of cloth from her tail coat, Maka was able to tie the band around the gash stopping the bleeding. After checking to make sure the make-shift bandage would hold Maka goes to check out the damage that everyone had taken.

Maka goes to see Soul first. His breathing was shallow and ragged. Maka lowers her hands to his chest for any sign of broken ribs but, she hesitates a small blush creeping to her cheeks. Ignoring this new heat on her face, Maka continues to lower her hands to Soul's chest. Her hands lightly touch his chest when Soul's eyes suddenly pop open. In a quick motion, Maka is beneath Soul with a blade close to her throat.

"Uh..uh ah Soul...it's me" Maka said gulping loudly . "It's me, your meister Maka".

Soul blinked, the wild fierceness and fear in his eyes slowly disappearing. He slowly took the blade from Maka's throat, instantaneously transforming back into his arm. He got off of Maka and tried to stand however, he fell to his knees grabbing his side with a pained grunt. Before Soul tried to decapitate his partner, Maka actually did find, if only for a moment, a spot where it felt as if something was off. apparently when Kishin Asura threw Soul to the ground, the landing was hard enough to actually crack three or four of Soul's ribs.

Maka scrambled over to Soul worried. "I'm fine" was all he said through gritted teeth. Taking a deep breath he added, "Go check on the others; they probably need help." Maka still worried for her partner, nodded. She looked at Soul squarely in the eye. "If you even think of mving I'll Maka Chop you death! Got it, Soul!" He answered with a goofy grin plastered his face.

By the time Maka had gotten back to check on Soul, eveyone was up and moving except for Tusbaki who was still unconsious; Black*Star was carrying her on his back. No one seemed to be really badly hurt as Maka had expected. Patty had fracturred her leg so she Liz and Kid were supporting her. They hadn't broke anything but were both badly brusied. Black*Star looked fine but by the way he gritted his teeth everytime he tried to repostion Tsubaki or put pressure on his right leg, Maka could tell that he was in pain. Giving Soul some support, Maka and the others,painfully, made it back to the front doors of the DWMA were they all collapsed.


End file.
